


Song for a Guilty Sadist

by irltimothy



Series: song fics [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: Kaz has been destructive in what he wants lately





	Song for a Guilty Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished actually, i didn't feel like listening to the song anymore or working on this anymore i was hating like every other word i was typing ghrg
> 
> hey i take commissions help -> https://chillpilltime.tumblr.com/post/178866776526/commission-info

            Ocelot wrapped his hands around Kaz’s throat. Just like he wanted. Careful not to bruise, he started to squeeze. Kaz wheezed slightly but pushed against Ocelot hands. “Harder.” Kaz whispered.

            “You’ll bruise.” Ocelot said. Kaz just pressed again. Ocelot let out a sigh and squeezed harder. Kaz let a ‘yes’ hiss through his teeth. It was like that for a few beats before Ocelot pulled back to let Kaz breathe. Kaz sucked in a gulp of air.

            “Why’d you stop so soon? I could’ve lasted a bit longer.” Kaz said.

            “It’s not safe.” Ocelot said. He held Kaz’s chin and tilted Kaz’s head back to inspect his throat. Red marks. Kaz would probably bruise up.

            “And you could’ve squeezed a little harder too, why were you holding back?”

            “I wasn’t holding back.”

            “Lie a little more obviously, I think I barely caught that one.”

            Ocelot narrowed his eyes at Kaz. “What does it matter?”

            “You’re off your game.”

            “I’m fine.”

            “Bullshit.”

            Ocelot closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. When he opened his eyes, he grabbed Kaz by the throat to pull him up off the bed a bit. He crushed their mouths together. Kaz groaned against Ocelot’s mouth. He wrapped his arm around Ocelot. The kiss broke. Ocelot gave a warning squeeze before pushing Kaz back. “I’m not interested in torture all the time y’know.” He finally said. Kaz let out a laugh at that. Ocelot shot him a glare. “I mean it, I can’t do this all the time, especially here. If I have to I will, but around you? I know I don’t have. This need you have lately this destructive want is concerning.” Ocelot said.

            “I want to die, what else is new? You know that.” Kaz said.

            “You’re not dying by my hands.”

            “I wouldn’t mind it.”

            “While I can help it, it’s not happening.”


End file.
